The Proposal
by zashleyrulez
Summary: After dating for nine years, Troy's ready to propose to Sharpay and he's going to do it at his big championship between the LA Lakers and Boston Celtics. Watch how the crowd will react to this, but most importantly, how Sharpay reacts. -oneshot-


Troy and Sharpay has been going out since junior year at East High and are still going strong. They've been dating for nine years now and they're at the age of 26. As for Troy, he's ready to pop the question to her. Troy became the star player on the LA Lakers basketball team and Sharpay became the most famous fashion designer in the country. Tonight was the championship game Between the LA Lakers and the Boston Celtics.

Troy and Sharpay had also bought an extremely large house together that included a hot tub, built in barbeque, heated pool, recording studio (they were both very talented singers) game room, theatre, living room, dining room, library, office, walk-in closets, a basketball court, and have a few guest rooms as well. All of their bathrooms included a Jacuzzi. The two of them shared the master bedroom which was completely furnished. They made one of the rooms a closet for all of Sharpay's clothes, accessories, sunglasses, and purses. Another one of the rooms was turned into a shoe closet for Sharpay, as well.

Troy and Sharpay were getting ready. Troy was already in his uniform and Sharpay was putting on her finishing touches for her outfit. She was wearing a dress with the top part white and the bottom part metallic with beige colored open toed pumps with adorable bows on them as well. She had also carried a clutch with her. She became a brunette again which was her original hair color at the age of 23. Her hair was styled to perfection which was half curly, half wavy. Her make-up consisted of mascara which made her chocolate brown eyes pop, pink blush, and a little lip gloss. (Her complete look is in my profile) When she was finished, she and Troy took off to the Staples stadium where the game was held.

When they arrived, Troy led Sharpay past the long line of people who were waiting to get in. Both Troy and Sharpay flashed their passes to the security and went in. Lots of people were screaming out Troy's name because, obviously, he was famous. The press was also trying to get shots of Troy and Sharpay.

Once inside, they noticed all the basketball players on the Lakers team were already there and was getting ready.

"Hey Troy," one of the players, Chad Danforth who was also Troy's best friend called out. "You're finally here. Hey Sharpay,"

"Hey," replied Sharpay.

Jason Cross, another member of the team walked up and said, "Hey captain. We're getting ready now, okay?" He also gave Sharpay a hug for which she returned and said, "Nice to see you again Sharpay."

When Sharpay pulled away, she laughed and said, "We see each other a lot, Jase,"

Turning to Troy, she said, "Well, the game is about to begin and you guys should get ready, so I'll go to my seat now, kay? Good luck baby. She then gave him a light kiss on the lips and a hug. Troy couldn't help but think how Sharpay fits perfectly in his arms as if she was meant to be there.

When they pulled away, Sharpay said, "Bye baby. See you after the game. I love you,"

"I love you too," replied Troy.

With a final wave, Sharpay left to find her seat in the crowded stadium. She got a front row seat as always thanks to Troy. There, she saw Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan in the audience. Sharpay and Ryan had became pretty good friends with Gabriella and Taylor. They put aside their differences in junir year when Troy and Sharpay began dating and became friends. They were all here to support Chad, Jason, and Troy.

"Now here's the last game of the season- the championship game between the LA Lakers and the Boston Celtics," the announcer said as the crowd went wild screaming, shouting, and cheering. The game went on and it was now half time. It was really intense because these two teams were the best in the country and it's now the championship game. This game would declare the winning team. The score was now 56-55 with the LA Lakers in the lead. However, it's anyone's win. It was so intense and everyone was cheering.

Halftime was almost over when the announcer came up on stage. Both the Lakers and Celtics players also came out in a single file line. Everyone in the crowd looked at each other in confusion, and began whispering, but the players all knew what was about to happen. Troy had told them before the announcer went on stage. Sharpay looked around for Troy, but couldn't find him and instantly panick.

"Where's Troy?" she asked her friends, but didn't get an answer because the announcer began speaking.

"May I have your attention please," the announcer began. "Troy Bolton, the captain of the LA Lakers team has an announcement to make, so will you guys please turn your attention to the scoreboard."

As he finished saying that, the lights dimmed as everyone turned them heads towards the scoreboard. There, it read, "Sharpay, will you marry me" in bright red lights. Sharpay just sat there shocked.

The lights then went back on and in the center of the stage was Troy Bolton down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. The ring was 6 carats from Harry Winston, one of the most famous places you can get rings from. Everyone knew that their engagement rings were the most expensive.

Sharpay stood up as Troy began his proposal speech. "Sharpay, we've been together for 9 years now and I haven't stopped loving you. In fact, with each day, I love you even more. You always look beautiful and you're smile always cheer me up no matter what mood I'm in. Your laugh is the best sound in the whole world. You're the only one that can make me happy and there's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. So, Sharpay Michelle Evans, will you make me the happiest and luckiest guy on Earth by becoming my wife?" During his whole speech, he was staring into Sharpay's eyes and he ended the speech with a cheesy smile.

By the end of the speech, Sharpay had tears of happiness flowing down her face and one hand was clasped over her mouth. Troy was getting more and more nervous every second for she was answering. The crowd, by this time was switching their eyes back and forth between Troy and Sharpay. They all thought that Troy and Sharpay made a beautiful couple. They were now holding their breaths waiting for Sharpay's answer. Taylor, Gabriella, and Ryan hadn't known about the proposal and were sitting there eyes wide, and mouths hanging. Yet, they were happy for their friends and in Ryan's case, his sister. They agreed that they made a cute couple and they notice how their eyes lit up when they were around one another.

"Yes," Sharpay began softly, her voice not above a whisper. "Yes-Yes- Yes-Yes," she said once again her voice getting louder each time.

She then ran towards Troy and jumped on him. He had caught here and began swinging her around in circles while she was laughing. The crowd was cheering uncontrollably happy for the new couple. This was definitely a game they would never forget. When Troy set her back on the ground, they shared a heated kiss which turned into a make-out session. When they pulled apart, Troy slipped the engagement ring on Sharpay's finger and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Well, I better let you get back to your game Troy. I'll definitely see you after," said Troy and with a final hug and kiss, she returned back to her seat. As she sat down, she began admiring her ring while Taylor and Gabriella were gushing over it.

The game had continued and there were 10 seconds left on the clock before the end. This time the Celtics were leader 108-106. In order for the Lakers to tie the game, they needed another shot, but to win, they needed a two pointer. Chad had taken out the ball and passed it to Jason. He dribbled and passed it to Troy. Troy, in return, dribbled the ball, stopped at the 3 point line, and with 5 seconds left, he positioned himself, realized the ball, closed his eyes waiting for a _swish_ sound which he heard before the buzzer went off to end the game. The Lakers had won 110-108 and the crowd was cheering loudly. The two teams shook hands and then the players on the Lakers picked Troy up, carried him around the court while chanting his name.

When they let him back down, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was Sharpay.

"Congratulations on the win, Troy. I'm so happy for you," she said as Troy picked her up and swung her around. When they were back on the ground, they shared a heated kiss. Everyone could tell that they really did love each other. You could see it in their eyes. They were happy for them. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. They were truly, madly, and deeply in love.


End file.
